Arquivos Contraditórios
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Hogwarts: Acesso Restrito. Arquivos Contraditórios. ATENÇÃO: Estes Arquivos não devem ser lidos por pessoal não autorizado pelo Ministério da Magia, Departamento de Escritos Raros. Arquivo 1: S. Snape. Arquivo 2: N. Black.
1. Severus P Snape

**Arquivos Contraditórios: **

**Severus p. Snape**

O que eu quero ser?

Bom, na verdade eu ainda não tenho uma idéia formada com relação a isso. Sou jovem, ainda tenho tantas opções... Sim, eu sei que tenho que escolher agora, N.O.M.s e tal, mas é meio estranho pensar que minhas escolhas aos quinze anos possam influenciar todo o restante de minha vida. Chega a ser pretensioso, sou só um adolescente ainda.

Eu não disse que não vou escolher. Eu só não sei o que devo... Nunca sentiu dúvidas pelo seu futuro? Não sou adivinho e o mundo é um caos! E se eu fizer a escolha errada? E se eu não for tão bom quanto imagino? E se no fundo eu não seja nada além de um maldito trou... er... qual é a próxima pergunta?

Eu gosto de Poções... é, eu gosto sim. Também gosto de Arte das... de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não, eu não acho que possa ser um Inominável. É até engraçado pensar nisso, eu, no Ministério da Magia. Impossível.

Na verdade, não gosto de chamar atenção. Sou o tipo de sujeito que veste preto todo dia e que não gosta de responder a questionários. Oh, desculpe, não foi minha intenção. Não, eu nunca seria orador da turma, monitor ou capitão da equipe; na verdade, acho que pessoas que não conseguem chamar atenção pela inteligência procuram outros meios, e modéstia a parte, não é esse o meu caso. Se eu gostaria de ser o vencedor do concurso de Porções do Slugue? Digo, prof. Slughorn? Eu... acho que a Lily... quero dizer, a Srta. Evans se destaca o suficiente nessa área, não preciso competir com ninguém para me provar. Podemos passar para a próxima?

Você realmente quer me convencer que essa resposta é relevante para escolher minha carreira? Não, eu não penso em casar e muito menos em ter filhos, realmente acho isso irrelevante para alguém que, como eu, sonhe com uma carreira profissional sólida e bem estruturada. Próxima pergunta por favor...

Olha, eu não sou do tipo que quer seguir a carreira dos pais ou algo assim, então não creio que dizer o que admiro neles vai ajudar nisso. Sei. Tudo bem então, vou tentar responder a pergunta, mas nem sei se serei claro, nunca tinha pensado nisso antes... Bom, minha mãe... minha mãe é bruxa. Claro, isso é lógico, sou de uma família bruxa, não são mais muito conhecidos, mas somos de uma boa linhagem e tudo mais. Pois é, minha mãe é uma bruxa que... bem, ela largou tudo que tinha por algo que acreditava... não, nada tão heróico assim. Amor. Simplesmente amor. Na verdade eu acho esse um motivo muito idiota. Desculpe. Mas ainda acho que não se pode abandonar o que se tem por 'amor' e o que é o 'amor'? Quer dizer, existe trabalho, estudos e talvez até uma Guerra lá fora e a pessoa pensando em 'amor'? Isso é muito estúpido! Desculpe de novo, mas que é estúpido é.

Existe realmente algum protocolo ou está inventando essas perguntas? Quê que isso tem haver? Preciso mesmo? Não, eu não quero ser um pop star!

Minha opinião? São grandiosas. Não é questão de ser bom ou ruim, ser contra ou a favor. São grandiosas, ponto, só porque são artes das Trevas não precisamos subestimar seu poder. Terminamos?

Certo, o que eu acho sobre ser Curandeiro... acho que não estou aqui para salvar pessoas. Acho que não existo para ser 'o herói'. Não, isso não me torna o vilão, mas é uma pergunta interessante. Quando olho para 'além do horizonte', quando tento visualizar o meu futuro, er... eu nunca vejo nada muito... er... excitante.

Bem... é exatamente por isso que tenho tanto medo de escolher errado, porque eu sei que no fim, vou ser aquele cara que acaba sozinho e que todo mundo detesta. É a Lei da Vida, fato.

Preparador de Poções? Bom, isso parece legal... eu poderia trabalhar em Hogwarts quem sabe. Só mais essa e posso ir? Ah... é... eu não respondi o que admiro em meu pai.

Não importa o quanto erre, ele nunca se arrepende de nada...


	2. Narcissa Black

Fic **OURO** no_ II Challenge Gen_ do fórum **MM.**

**Nome:** Arquivos Contraditórios - Narcissa Black  
**Autor:** Adriana Swan  
**Foco: **Narcissa Black

**Item:** Sinceridade

**Arquivos Contraditórios: Narcissa Black**

**Adriana Swan**

Você escreveu meu nome errado. É, tem mais um "S". Isso! Tudo bem, todo mundo erra mesmo, acho que só se concentram no Black e esquecem da 'Narcisa' aqui. Vamos começar?

Eu não sei bem o que quero ser, mas acho que seria uma boa curandeira. Não, eu não sou boa em poções. Er... também não sou muito boa em feitiços. Não, definitivamente eu não gosto de sangue. De onde eu tirei essa idéia então? Sei lá... alguma coisa sobre salvar vidas ou algo assim.

Trabalho em escritórios? Acho que não. Não quero me ver presa a nada, tipo ficar presa a uma rotina como um emprego tão regular como escritório. Ministério? Minha família ia gostar, mas não nasci para essas coisas.

Se tem algo que eu goste muito? Dragões. Sim, eu gostaria de trabalhar com dragões, mas daí a poder... Não se trata disso, é que... é que... eu sou uma Black! Os Black não nasceram para serem míseros tratadores de dragões! Minha família não ia entender.

Não penso em me casar agora. Digo... ainda estou me preparando para os N.O.M.s! Primeiro eu quero estudar, ter uma carreira, um futuro auto-suficiente. Não sou do tipo de mulher que casa para viver dependente do marido, acho isso absurdo.

Acho que curandeira é minha melhor opção. Eu sei, vou ter que fazer milagres para conseguir passar no N.O.M. de poção, mas se eu não posso ser tratadora de dragões, o resto não é tão importante assim.

Se eu queria muito? Olha, só para você ter uma idéia, se meus planos derem errados, eu casar e virar aquela mulher patética que vive na sombra do marido, ai quando eu tiver um filho, vou por o nome dele de 'Draco', que é 'dragão' em latim... só para meu sonho não ter sido um fracasso total.


End file.
